


[Podfic] Second Window

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Tension, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] After 7 years apart, Shion and Nezumi are finally reunited. But 7 years is a long time, during which the boys have grown into men. How can they be sure that the other still feels the same?(Spoiler: They both do)
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Second Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteEevee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529758) by [WhiteEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteEevee/pseuds/WhiteEevee). 



> Podficcer's notes: My mic unfortunately picked up a lot of car noises in the background that I was unable to remove, so please bear with me.

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Second Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281014)

 **Author:** [WhiteEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteEevee/pseuds/WhiteEevee)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 16:24

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mshwlpxvuddlzwg/%5BPodfic%5D%20Second%20Window.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xup7on92irh5rgv/Second_Window.mp3/file/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy No.6 Valentine's Day, WhiteEevee! I had so much fun recording this. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on the original piece.


End file.
